Hablemos
by Noemi de Aldebaran
Summary: La sencillez de la vida es lo que nos mueve, eso cualquiera lo sabe. Pero esta vez quise que fuera diferente. No estaba ahí parada en medio de la madriguera solo para verte pintar, quería otra cosa. ¿Estaría bien si habláramos Áster? Bunnymund x Lectora -w-U piedad que jamás e echo uno
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! bien, e estado leyendo por ahi que se les antojaba un Bunny x Lectora, pues aquí lo tienen xD , no es mucho ya que jamás e echo uno, pero si les gusta espero puedan comentármelo. Nos estaríamos leyendo.**

**y sin mas! EL FIC!**

* * *

**Solo Hablemos**

Las cosas más sencillas son las que forman nuestra rutina diaria. Lavar los platos. Bañarse antes de comer. Peinarse antes de salir. Cosas sencillas que no tienen mayor relevancia más que para quien las ejecuta. Yo soy de las que tiene esas cosas sencillas pero necesarias. No como sin ducharme, no me voy a dormir si no siento que todo está en su lugar y quizá nadie pueda comprenderlo.

Una de esas cosas sencillas es ir a ver a Áster. Siempre voy por la tarde. Solo un rato. No más allá de un par de horas, y nunca digo nada. Solo voy y me siento. Miro su espalda ancha y sus brazos moverse en busca de pintura. Lo veo trabajar. No es la gran ciencia y tampoco lo más divertido que existe, pero me gusta. Y en cosa de gustos nunca habrá nada escrito. Él tampoco dice nada cuando me ve bajar, tampoco se gira o me pregunta que hago en su casa, solo me deja quedarme por el tiempo de siempre o el que me plazca. Supongo que mientras no lo moleste todo estará bien. Me estiro sin emitir ruidos y vuelo a acomodarme entre el pasto y la maleza que me rodea. El aire aquí abajo es caliente y siempre huele dulce. Todo sigue su curso natural. Áster pinta, yo miro en silencio. Pero en esta ocasión me siento incomoda

Ver a Áster pintar no parece ser suficiente, oler el dulce aroma del chocolate me está hastiando y todo lo que quiero es abrir la boca. Ya sea para que salga un sonido o para que no salga nada. Pero necesito hacerlo. Un cambio, un giro que haga que esta sencillez se vuelva interesante de pronto. Pero no quiero meter la pata. Lo pienso un poco. No hay nada de malo en una conversación. Es bueno para el cerebro y a veces para el alma. No es malo, pero no sé si sea lo mejor. Mientras lo analizo noto como Áster se mueve y descarta uno tras otros todos los frascos de pintura. Se rinde y cambia el pincel. Tampoco haya alguno que le guste y termina por dejar todo sobre la mesa. Pestañeo extrañada. Esto no es costumbre que pase. Y si pasa se soluciona rápido. ¿Cuál es el problema? Áster suspira y se mantiene quieto, con los ojos sobre los frascos y el huevo que baila contento. Pero no los está mirando. Un choque de electricidad y entendimiento me golpean de pronto, y aunque casi parece una tontería encuentro el problema. El también esta incómodo. Él también está hastiándose del olor de su propia casa. El quizá quiere hablar conmigo…

-"¿De qué color quieres que pinte este?"-

Abstraída en mis pensamientos apenas noto que se dirige hacia mí. Mi cara de sorpresa es digna de un poema y mis ojos abiertos no dejan de verlo como si fuera un cuadro cubista. No tiene sentido, pero tiene forma. Miro el huevo que se balancea en sus manos y solo viene un color a mi mente.

-"Verde"- Áster alza una ceja. Se ve aún más gruñón que de costumbre cuando hace eso. ¿Sabrá que es una maña suya hacer eso? No se lo pregunto. No es necesario. Se gira de nuevo y busca el color que le dije

-"¿Por qué siempre eliges verde?"-Esa respuesta es simple, pero me tardo en contestar. Saboreo cada letra. Esto es lo más raro que me ocurrido esta semana. Estoy hablando con Áster en una conversación que él inicio. ¿Dónde estarán las cámaras? Ahora…. ¿Qué me había preguntado? A, eso. Porque el verde.

-"Porque tus ojos son verdes, y me gustan tus ojos"- Es una respuesta sencilla, pero esta simple frase hace que Áster detenga el movimiento de su pincel antes de que lo meta de lleno en el frasco de pintura. Noto como se queda quieto y como esta de espaldas a mí no logro ver su expresión. No sé si he metido la pata. Pero si lo hice, no hay remedio. Lo siento. El tiempo pasa y nadie dice nada, una parte de mi sigue frenándome, pero si Áster inicio una conversación yo quiero terminarla al menos-"¿Te moleste?"- Si no me responde me iré, si me responde quizá también lo haga. Finalmente mete el pincel en el frasco y responde con tranquilidad.

-"No me molestas, es que eres demasiado sincera"-Acepto el cumplido si es que lo es. Pienso que con esta respuesta la conversación termina, pero no es así. Áster es una olla de sorpresas el día de hoy-"¿Por qué siempre bajas a verme pero no dices nada?"-Hago acopio del cumplido que me dio hace algunos segundos y respondo

-"No me gusta molestar"-No aparata la vista de su pincel. El huevo se ríe mientras él trata de pintarlo. Mi respuesta no le causa ningún asombro

-"¿Has pensado que quizá no me molestas?"-Miro hacia el techo cerrado y me doy cuenta de que quizá lo he pensado pero no lo he evaluado como corresponde. Sigo siendo sincera y respondo

-"Si, pero soy consciente de que no te gusta que te interrumpan, compañía silenciosa pensé que sería lo mejor"-Suspira y deja el pincel lleno de pintura verde en un costado. El huevo corriendo en círculos trata de secarse y Áster al fin se gira para verme. No sé qué está viendo. Pero yo veo un enorme conejo de ojos verdes muy extraño.

-"Estas muy rara"-Dice al cabo de un rato

-"No soy la única"- Contesto por inercia. No noto que hable hasta que veo como Áster ríe por lo bajo. ¿De qué me perdí exactamente?

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- Dice al cabo de unos minutos. El huevo sigue corriendo sobre la mesa-"Y… ¿Quieres hablar?"-Esa pregunta no requiere respuesta, él sabe que quiero hablar y yo sé que el también desea hacerlo. ¿Por qué nos hacemos los idiotas?

-"¿De qué quieres hablar?- Me acomodo y espero a que termine de mirar el techo que antes miraba yo

-"Pues no sé, pregunta lo que sea"-Lo miro recelosa. No es buena idea que haya dicho eso

-"Esa petición es peligrosa"-El nota como mi mirada cambia, pero no le incomoda. Se alza de hombros y continúa hablándome.

-"Entonces pregunto yo, ¿Para qué bajas a verme exactamente?"- Esa pregunta es disparatada. Pero es técnicamente perfecta. Solo estamos hablando. No estamos en un juicio. No estamos rebatiendo nada. Solo hablamos

-"No hay razón, solo me gusta, estas es una de las pocas cosas que hago sin lógica"-El aparta su vista del techo y me mira como si se me hubiera caído un ojo. Verifico. Están los dos. ¿Y ahora?

-"Sin lógica… ¿Cuántas cosas haces sin lógica?"-Sonrió por primera vez desde que baje

-"Esa es otra pregunta y me toca a mí"-Lo digo con cierto tono de picardía. Voy tomando confianza

-"¿Lo aremos así entonces?"-El me devuelve mi sonrisa pícara ¿Así me veo? Pues valla que me gusta.

-"Si nadie se opone no veo porque no"-Le digo alzándome de hombros

-"No me opongo"-Responde volviendo a la mesa pero para sentarse en ella. El huevo ya seco no alega su falta de atención

-"Entonces me toca"-Termino por zanjar -"¿Por qué no me dices nada cuando bajo a verte?"- Áster se pasa la mano por las orejas. Quizá ya no piensa que esto de hablar sea tan buena idea como al principio

-"Pues no sé, simplemente espero a que llegues, no me molesta, solo me extraño al principio"- Su respuesta me hace generar más pregunta. ¿No le molesta?

-"¿Me extrañarías entonces si ya no viniera?"-Se me sale. No puedo contener mis propios cuestionamientos cuando me están gritando en las orejas. Para mi asombro total Áster sonrió victorioso

-"Esa es otra pregunta"- Arrugo el ceño. Eso es usar la táctica en mi contra. Acepto guardar mi pregunta pues me ha vencido por ahora-"¿Qué te gusta de mí?"- Valla, eso es irse de las ramas al tronco de un solo golpe. Que cosa más extraña

-"Esa es una pregunta de lo más sucia"-Contesto con un sonrojo que no me molesto en ocultar.

-"No es sucia"-Me contesta con tanta picardía que siento que me volveré un tomate.

-"Si lo es, yo podría haberte echo esa pregunta"- Él se alza de hombros y me contradice con un dedo

-"Pero la hice yo, así que tienes que responder"- No me queda de otra. Tomo aire y disipo el ochenta porciento de mi sonrojo. Control sobre todo.

-"Pues si hablamos físicamente te diría que me gusta que seas alto, el que seas rudo es bonus extra, no me molesta que seas brusco, aunque a veces se te va la mano, me gustan tus ojos y cuando sonríes, que son muy pocas veces, te vez muy lindo, y no creo que necesites que hable de tu modo adorable de treinta centímetros"-Me detengo y lo miro. Ahora el tomate no soy yo. ¡Punto para la chica señores y la gente enloquece! ¡Áster esta fuera del juego!

-"Así que soy lindo…"-me retracto y se aprieta el marcador. De la nada se vuelve un maldito y sensual arrogante ¿A que estamos jugando? A nada supongo. Solo estamos hablando. ¿Verdad? Ignoro sus ojos verdes que me miran con picardía. Maldito orgullo y maldita lengua. Me toca. Es hora de la revancha

-"Entonces dime, ¿Me extrañarías si no viniera más?"-Suspira, no sé por qué tanto melodrama. Sabía que venía esa pregunta.

-"Quizá"-Dice al fin. Le miro con frustración. No es la respuesta que esperaba. Ni verbal ni físicamente me ha satisfecho.

-"Eso no es justo"-le digo captando su atención-"Quizá es relativo, es un sí y un no, eso no me sirve, no estas contestando, lo estás evadiendo"- Me cruzo de brazos y él también lo hace sobre la mesa

-"Es que esa pregunta sí que es sucia"- Abro los ojos con sorpresa

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-Áster se para de la mesa y camina mientras me habla

-"De que tú conoces la respuesta"- Se sonroja, me sonrojo. Excelente. Empate a dos tomates. Ojala alguno tuviera una cámara para ver la cara del otro. Somos un desastre de lo más simpático. ¿No crees Áster?-"Bueno, si ya quedaste conforme me toca"-Vuelve a ser el mismo. Firme, espalda y orejas a la defensiva. Estoy lista para el ataque-"¿Por qué me evades estando en cualquier parte que no sea la madriguera?"- Eso si amerita un suspiro. Dios. Como odio esa pregunta. Estamos siendo directos, demasiado sinceros. Uno saldrá herido tarde o temprano. ¿Eso es lo que queremos?

-"Por qué a ti no te gusta que te hostiguen, cada vez que me tiraba arriba tuyo te quejabas, así que lo cambie por esto"-Me echo hacia atrás en el pasto. No quiero verle la cara. No quiero ver la mía. Sus patas resuenan mientras avanza

-"Así que cambiaste todo eso por bajar a verme un rato, ¿No?"- Levanto la mano. No me he rendido aún.

-"Solo una pegunta Áster, solo una"- Oigo su risa, es simple y no sé si es sincera. Solo sé que se sienta a mi lado y se echa hacia atrás. Mirando el techo tomo mi pregunta y la armo lo mejor que puedo-"¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado para que estemos hablando?"- Esa es la pregunta de la semana. Contéstela y llévese una canasta de zanahorias.

-"¿Importa?"-Es su pregunta contra la mía. Rompo las reglas y le contesto

-"Si, importa"- Él se da la vuelta y me mira. Yo estoy cómoda así que no me giro. El techo nos mira expectantes.

-"¿Por qué importa?"- Esa es otra pregunta. Ya van dos, y quizá falte una.

-"Porque cuando vuelva mañana no sé si podamos hacer lo mismo, no sabré si callarme o hablar contigo ¿Qué es lo que querrás mañana Áster?"- El aire escapa de nuestros pulmones cuando ambos suspiramos. Áster se toma su tiempo, y yo el mío. Estoy tan incómodamente cómoda que nada tiene sentido en este momento. La pregunta es fuerte, su respuesta crucial. Pero ni siquiera sé si quiero oírla. Siento que de pronto me toman de la mano. Apretó con suavidad la pata que se entrelaza con mis dedos. Esta es una excelente respuesta Áster. La mejor de todas.

Al cabo de un rato me pongo de pie. Áster también lo hace. Le abrazo de manera torpe, como si no supiera hacerlo, él se queda tieso y me responde apenas. Cada uno debe volver a sus propias actividades. Se acabó el tiempo. Me alejo hacia el túnel que me llevara a casa, él se dirige hacia su mesón, donde un huevo verde como sus ojos le espera. Pero a mitad de camino ambos nos detenemos, él se gira y vuelve a donde estoy yo. Casi parece que lo hemos ensayado. Nos volvemos a despedir, esta vez el abrazo que nos damos es más digno de su nombre.

-"¿Volverás mañana?"- Me pregunta sin soltarme. Hablando contra mi cabello lleno de hierba

-"Como cada día"- Le respondo soltándolo de a poco. El alza una ceja. Tan gruñón que se ve a sí. Quizá mañana se lo diga.

-"Para conversar"- Me aclara como si no entendiera el significado de volver

-"Si, para eso"-Asiento y ahora si siento que puedo marcharme

-"Eres muy extraña"- Su voz me corta los pasos. Hago una última pregunta

-"¿Te molesta?"- Su sonrisa me hace sentir feliz de la nada.

-"Quizá me gusta demasiado"- Con esa respuesta sonando en mis oídos huyo hacia la salida.

Son cosas sencillas. Cosas que haces todos los días. Cosas que cuando cambian te alteran. En este caso, creo que alterar mis visitas a la madriguera ha abierto un nuevo mundo de cosas más simples.

Cuando vuelvo a la tarde siguiente noto que Áster a puesto un banco más al lado de su mesa de trabajo.

-"¿Hablemos?"- Me pregunto si sabe que he esperado toda la mañana para oír esa frase

-"Hablemos…."

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ MIS CHICAS Y CHICOS XD! ESPERO COMENTARIOS NOS VEMOS POR AHÍ!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**ok! POR QUE USTEDES LO HAN PEDIDO! XD Chicas, primero, HOLA! XD, ahora si, espero que les guste el fic, es algo cursi, pero como les gusto el anterior pues pensé que este les gustaría más, trate de subirlo el domingo, para darles animo para el lunes, pero bueno, me pidieron que continuara y lo hice como se pudo , dudas consultas y ganas de matarme en los comentarios xD. Nos vemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: "Palabras encerradas"**_

No se cómo es que siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas, siento que es como un síndrome que me persigue, un reflejo, una sombra de catástrofes que se ríen de verme en los peores y más inusuales aprietos. Mi caso, y digo mío, porque espero que ninguno tenga alguno parecido, es singular, y muchas veces debo admitir, yo permito que los desastres ocurran. Soy algo torpe, no tengo cuidado al andar, e ignoro hasta los carteles rojos que gritan "peligro", tropiezo y casi siempre termino con algo incrustado en alguna parte; debo asegurarles que no es por querer, simplemente me pasa, y hoy me paso.

Una de mis entretenciones favoritas es pasearme por la fábrica de Norte, tengo autorización de hacerlo, así que de vez en cuando voy a darme una vuelta. No hablo con nadie, a veces saludo a Phil, pero casi nunca doy cuenta de mi presencia, me muevo con el ritmo acelerado de los juguetes y conservo la calma para no ser más que un fantasma entre los yetis que buscan afanosos nuevas ideas para los niños. No busco nada cuando vengo aquí, solo entretener un poco la vista y seguir caminando en esa casa que no es mía. Es divertido y la verdad provechoso, no molesto a nadie, nadie nota que estoy aquí pero si puedo sentirlos a todos a mi alrededor. No me quedo mucho tiempo, casi siempre me entretengo con alguno de los prototipos de Norte y luego busco la salida con el mismo silencio que busque la entrada.

Hoy…no todo resulto como yo quería.

Hoy, justo hoy que nadie me había visto, justo el bendito día en que ni mi respiración había sido escuchada me ocurrió uno de esos extraños sucesos de los cuales no se ni como me metí. Hoy antes de irme de la fábrica de Norte y luego de haber jugado con algunos duendes tuve la necesidad de ir al baño, dirán que esto es de lo más común, pero lo que paso después de que entre al dichoso sanitario, no lo fue. De alguna forma, inexplicable como todo a mí alrededor, me quede encerrada. La puerta se cerró y no se abrió más. Resignada y sin ventanas o algo que pudiera ayudarme a pedir auxilio, me quede sentada en el borde de la tina y espere paciente a que alguien tuviera la necesidad de ir al baño y abriera la condenada puerta. Pero pasaron las horas y nada sucedió. Me cambie de posición, jugué con el dentífrico e hice barquitos de papel que murieron dignamente en la tina que llene de agua. Me bañe, me peine y luego de ya 4 horas de encierro entre a desesperarme. Norte tenía MUCHOS baños, que entrara justo en que estaba al fondo a la derecha en el tercer piso en el ala sur no era muy probable si considerábamos que él siempre trabaja en el primer piso.

Volví a resignarme a la espera, y ya para cuando se completaba la quinta hora de cuarentena accidental, la puerta se abrió de golpe, pero tan rápido como se abrió se cerró, y luego paso otra catástrofe. ¿No les digo que me persiguen estas cosas? Y ahora estoy aquí, encerrada y con la persona menos indicada para estar en un cuarto de menos de 100 x 100

-"¡Voy a matar a Norte!"- y quizá lo haríamos juntos, pero tampoco podía echarle la culpa a san Nicolás, él ni sabía que yo estaba en casa. –"¡Estúpida puerta!"- asentí ante el insulto, estúpida esa y todas las puertas del cochino universo. Suspire y seguí en silencio, con las piernas encogidas contra mi pecho y con la vista fija en la manilla, a la espera de que de un momento a otro girara para darnos la libertad que tanto enloquecía a mi compañero. Bunnymund se paseó inquieto de un lado al otro. Agradecí en silencio y con sumas fuerzas el hecho de que ninguno fuera claustrofóbico, aunque e de aceptar que luego de 6 horas de encierro comenzaba a sentirme un poco mal.

-"¿¡por qué no gritaste que no cerrara la puerta!?"- Y ahí iba de nuevo. Luego de las explicaciones correspondientes Bunny no había dejado de hacer la misma ridícula pregunta. Me dedique a mirarle con mi mejor cara de "deja de joderme" y continúe quieta en mi lugar, no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle, las cosas no estaban bien y de alguna manera ahora estaban fatal. Por no agregar que oficialmente comenzaba a sentirme mal, me costaba enfocar y las paredes parecían juntarse a mi alrededor -"¡te estoy hablando!"- sonreí con sorna cuando me gire para contestar

-"Y yo te estoy ignorando"-no sé qué tan áspero sonó eso, solo sé que al fin Áster se quedó callado. Quería silencio, me dolía la cabeza y las paredes se movían. No era buena señal, definitivamente no era buena señal.

-"¿te encuentras bien?"-bien, eso era punto para Bunny, al fin una pregunta que podía tachar de decente, pero eso no significaba que quisiera contestar con la verdad. Notando de soslayo como el enorme conejo me miraba con molestia termine por soltar una simpática frase

-"Por lo menos si me da algo supongo que sabrás que hacer ¿No?"-El movimiento rápido de un par de patas en mi cara me dejo perpleja y luego la manilla dorada que tanto tiempo llevaba observado se transformó en dos luces verdes. Esmeraldas vivas que me miraban con sumo cuidado

-"¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí adentro?"-me pregunto mientras soltaba mi rostro estupefacto. Mi boca contesto por mí y no tuve tiempo de detenerla

-"creo que casi 6 horas"- Bunny ladeo el rostro de un lado al otro, no sé si vi sorpresa o miedo, solo sé que por alguna razón no me soltó la mano derecha

-"Estas demasiado blanca"- sonreí con desgano, sus ojos verdes avanzaron y retrocedieron a la par de los míos

-"Yo soy blanca"-solté ya sin siquiera saber que decía-"soy un fantasma Áster, uno que se mueve sin que nadie pueda verlo"-cerré los ojos, y continúe sin darme cuenta de que me dormía-"Nadie me ve, nadie me siente…solo soy un flujo de aire, uno que se a quedado encerrado en el baño…"-deje mi cabeza caer hacia atrás y me sentí lo suficientemente cómoda como para dormir dos años, o quizá tres. En medio de mi modorra algo mojado y pesado golpeo mi cara de improviso, pegue un grito y la toalla mojada que se había pegado a mi rostro se deslizo hasta el suelo. Áster, de pie frente al lavado y con una toalla igual a la que me había lanzado en sus manos me miro serio e imperturbable

-"No te duermas"- fue una orden más lo tome como un regaño infantil, me di la vuelta y volví a cerrar los ojos, segundos más tarde una toalla mojada volvió a aterrizar en mi cabeza con estrepito-"¡Que no te duermas!"-me pare indignada, con la cara mojada, sin entender qué demonios sucedía con él

-"¿¡Que carajos pasa contigo!?"-su respuesta fue reírse. Me quede de pieza y media y mi presión se fue al demonio

-"Solo quería que dejaras de tener cara de enferma, ahora mírate, pareces un lindo tomate"- me toque el rostro empapado y enrojecí de frustración, pero no le respondí. Me gire sobre mis talones y volví a mi lugar frente a la puerta, desde ahí me llego otra toalla mojada y la voz frustrada de Áster

-"¿¡Se puede saber que te sucede!?"-No supe que decirle, le mire con sorpresa y todo mi posible malhumor quedo echo nada.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- la cara de Bunnymund fue un poema digno de releerse. Contuve las ganas locas de auto tirarme una toalla con agua cuando se aproximó peligrosamente a mi rostro

-"¿¡Como que de qué!?"-estaba enojado, estaba muy enojado, y eso de alguna manera no me molesto en lo absoluto-"¡Llevas 5 horas aquí metida, y una hora completa conmigo y no me has dicho ni pio! ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?"-Me quede de piedra

-"me estas… ¿reclamando el silencio?"-Vi a Áster enrojecer, pero sin ganas de retractarse-"tú, Áster Bunnymund… ¿reclamando el silencio?"-quise reírme, pero Bunnymund volvió a lanzarse contra mí, y arrincono mis dudas así como mi propia persona contra la puerta que no podíamos abrir

-"¡Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa!"-me quede pensando en todo y en nada cuando sus bigotes chocaron contra mis mejillas, sus argumentos llegaron en un torrente mayor al que pude contener-"Dejaste de ir a la madriguera, me ignoras, no me diriges la palabra, y definitivamente no entiendo que pasa contigo"-trague duro, estaba tan cerca, y tan enojado. Respire, junte templanza y enfrente los hechos y cargos que se me imputaban, pero apartando un poco al conejo de mí. Su proximidad me ponía de los nervios, y encerrada no había muchos lugares donde correr.

-"No sé de qué te estás quejando"-estaba siendo sincera, y eso evito que me volvieran a arrinconar pidiendo más explicaciones-"Tú dijiste que estabas ocupado, ¿recuerdas?, me dijiste que metía demasiado ruido, que era un problema tenerme en tu casa, ¿Por qué se supone que estas molesto?"-Bunnymund y su enojo desaparecieron de mis ojos, y solo vi un conejo por demás avergonzado-"No me culpes de algo que tú pediste"- avance hacia el frente y franquee la figura paralizada de Bunnymund para volver a mi lugar frente a la puerta. Me senté y espere, ya no con la mirada fija en la manilla, si no con mis ojos puestos en la gruesa espalda de mi acompañante. Suspire al darme cuenta de lo pequeña que me veía a su lado, Áster siempre tan alto e imponente. Me sentida perdida y extrañamente sola en medio de ese pequeño baño. Nada de lo que había dicho era mentira, pero de alguna forma no podía evitar sentirme algo culpable, después de todo, yo si era un desastre echo persona, en el fondo, no era su culpa. Simplemente había sido tan sincero como yo. En medio de estos pensamientos Áster al fin salió de su parálisis, se giró y fue a sentarse a mi lado, cada uno viendo hacia un lugar diferente tratamos de hallar nuestras propias respuestas. Yo me dedique a recordar ese glorioso día de junio en el que me habían echado a los gritos de la madriguera, y con la premisa de que si volvía a poner un pie en su casa me echaría a patadas, fue una cosa tonta que desencadeno el problema. Bunny siempre gruñón no había hecho más que maldecir mientras trataba de abrir un frasco de pintura, yo hablándole de mil cosas trate de animarlo, pero en medio de una de mis locas carreras en busca de un huevo volteé todo lo que había en la mesa. Fue un accidente, y la rabia de Áster supongo que también lo fue, pero las secuelas de lo sucedido mermaron demasiado, yo me aleje de él como si me hubiera dado la lepra, y él no fue a por mí. Un accidente. Dos culpables.

-"No quise echarte ese día cuando bajaste a la madriguera"-lo sé, siempre lo supe, pero el orgullo de jamás haber escuchado esa frase pudieron conmigo, y mi sonrisa de siempre se desvaneció así como mis ganas de proyectarme. Por eso me movía como un fantasma y huía cuando lo sentía cerca, trate de que nadie más notara ese vacío, pero ahora, ambos encerrados y sin más compañía que nosotros mismos, solo podíamos enfrentarnos a la realidad de que todo en esta vida duele.

No habíamos hablado, nos habíamos encerrado, cada uno dentro de su propia tristeza o culpa.

-"No quise botar tus frascos de pintura…"-mi voz salió rota, pero no hubo lágrimas, el dolor se había secado y su lacerante abrazo era innegable ante todo-"de verdad no quise, a veces, solo me dedico a jugar, sabía que estabas ocupado y yo no ayude en nada"-oculte mi rostro, no quise seguir hablando. Hablar muchas veces dolía, por que hablar era un enfrentamiento, era ser sincero, y en este caso, ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de serlo-"Perdóname Áster…"-susurre mientras me obligaba mentalmente a mantener la boca cerrada. Minutos más tarde sentí como Bunny se paraba y se alejaba de mi lado, extrañamente su voz me llego de frente, como si nunca se hubiera movido

-"Te perdono"-asentí sin levantar el rostro, eso por lo menos ya era algo-"Te perdono que me sigas diciendo Áster cuando te he repetido un millón de veces que me digas Bunny"-Levante la cabeza sorprendida y me tope de golpe con su nariz sobre la mía. No oculte mi nerviosismo y me tire de golpe hacia atrás, dándome un golpe monumental con la tina que me sostenía. Áster disimulo su risa y se aproximó nuevamente para verme el golpe-"Si serás… ¿Qué intentas? ¿Perder la memoria?"-omití mis replicas y deje que su mullida pata moviera de un lado a otro mi cabeza buscando una posible herida-"Bueno, no tienes nada"-asentí y volví a mi posición de defensa. Rodillas al pecho y mirada contra las piernas-"…sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿No?"-asentí, pero no quise salir de mi posición. Mi forma segura era esa, luego de que mi rabia se disipa me siento demasiado indefensa como para hablarle a tan rudo conejo, pero Bunny al parecer no iba a dejarme escapar, y realmente no había forma de hacerlo, estábamos encerrados, en un jodido baño en la casa de Norte-"…no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo fui quien te grito que no regresaras"-Asentí, y el dolor comenzó a mojarse, comenzó a ser lágrimas y subió por mi garganta. Áster, mi siempre y gruñón compañero no sabía usar las palabras, era estoico, arrebatado, no decía lo que pensaba decía lo que estaba sintiendo, y por eso su rabia era hiriente, y sus disculpas demasiado sinceras-"Perdona…."-rogué que no siguiera hablando, mi vaso se rompía, mi contención se largaba dejándome sola, mi fantasmal figura se volvía sólida y los sentimientos seguían llegando para arremeterla-"No quise hacerte daño"-yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe, cuando lo veía entre las puertas entreabiertas lo notaba, yo lo sabía, pero corrí, corrí lejos por miedo, por dolor.-"Si quieres…puedes regre-"

-"No…no sigas"-lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su boca y apartándola enseguida cuando sentí su aliento-"Yo también lo siento, solo corrí y no pensé en cómo te sentirías tú…."-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Ya ni recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no iba a la madriguera a pintar huevos o solo para hablar por un rato con el guerrero de la esperanza. -"Perdona haberte molestado"-Contuve el miedo que salía de mi voz y levante apenas la mirada solo para volver a ocultarla. Sencillamente mirarlo era aterrador, demasiadas cosas que decir y ambos encerrados en un baño. Mim…¿Dime por qué? La voz de Bunnymund seguía sonando furiosa y no se comparaba con la suavidad de la actual. Un gritándome que no regrese, otra pidiéndome que vuelva y luego la clara sensación de una pata sobre mi cabeza, moviéndose de un lado a otro, desordenándome el cabello

-"Perdóname"-que no lo diga, que se calle, que me grite que no tengo remedio, que me espante, que me haga abrir la puerta que nos mantiene encerrados como dos condenados a muerte-"Sé que te hice daño…"-sí, me hizo daño-"Perdona"-no aguanto, no puedo, sencillamente mi autocontrol ya no existe cuando me lanzo contra su mullido pelaje. Sé que cae pues el golpe que se escucha aunque es amortiguado rebota en las paredes. Me aferro al pecho de Bunnymund y el enderezándose a medias balbucea unas palabras a medias. No comprende que sucede y tampoco sabe cómo ayudar. Tan estoico, tan bruto este conejo. Lloro en silencio y lo perdono, pido en silencio que me perdone a mí y todo se consagra cuando al fin reacciona y me estrecha con su fuerza brutal. Me siento apretada, me falta el aire, pero no quiero que afloje el agarre. Lo mataría si lo hiciese. Luego de lo que parecen horas al final comienza a soltarme. Sintiéndome demasiado cómoda le reclamo con medio gruñido, él se ríe y vuelve a jugar en silencio con mi cabello sin soltarme del todo. Una hora real más tarde me remece para que no me duerma.

-"Tenemos que salir, no te duermas"-Asiento pero es algo difícil de cumplir, calientita y enterrada en su pecho es imposible obedecer.

-"Bunny, ¿todo está bien?"-es una duda algo tonta, pero quiero cerciorarme. La respuesta tarda en llegar, pero me entretengo sintiendo su pata sobre mi cabeza

-"Dime algo, ¿bajaras a la madriguera?"-me tomo un segundo de duda y luego asiento con firmeza, algo avergonzada. Siento un suspiro contra mi pelo y entonces Áster me responde-"Entonces todo está bien….."-Me enderezo un poco para quedar sentada en su regazo. El me mira con sorpresa y yo lo hago con curiosidad. Vuelvo a dudar. Son preguntas tontas, pero ya van siete horas de encierro y si no hay más que hacer, aprovechare de hablarle

-"¿Me extrañaste?"-en otras circunstancias me habría respondido con un gruñido, o se habría girado avergonzado, pero en esta situación tan extraña, encerrados y habiendo discutido su respuesta vuelve a ser sincera

-"Creo que te extrañe demasiado, la madriguera es muy grande, y sin ti, se sintió…."-no le dejo continuar y vuelvo a abrazarle. Yo también lo extrañe, también sentí ese vacío matándome lentamente. Enderezándome de nuevo miro hacia arriba, hacia la enorme puerta en la que Bunny se ha apoyado y trato de pensar, el me interrumpe a la mitad de mis pensamientos-"¿Tienes una idea de cómo salir?"- Ladeo la cabeza y visualizo el problema a medida que hablo

-"La puerta tiene un marco solido de madera recubierta con metal, es dos veces más ancha de lo normal y extrañamente parece echa para que no puedas derribarla, y lo más raro de todo es que no tiene seguro o abertura para la llave donde pueda meter alguna traba, el sistema de ventilación está a ras de piso, y utiliza un conducto de tres centímetros para que pase el aire, no podemos salir por ahí, no hay ventanas, ni nada con lo que hacer palanca, y aunque gritásemos las probabilidades de que nos escuchen son mínimas"-Bunnymund suspira el fracaso de mi análisis, yo sigo enfocada en la puerta y cuando noto algo particular vuelvo a analizar todo el asunto, al cabo de unos segundos le hago otra pregunta-"Bunny…¿Norte es muy apegado a sus tradiciones?"-La respuesta llega con un bufido

-"Ese hombre mata a cualquier que no cuelgue su bota de navidad cuando empieza diciembre"-asiento y me levanto. Áster me mira con curiosidad y yo no dejo de ver el grabado que está arriba de la puerta, son palabras en latín y aunque algo conozco de eso no me cabe la menor duda de lo que significa cuando veo la madera tallada. Muérdagos, muérdagos por todas partes. Contengo un grito y comienzo a sentir mi cara enrojecer-"¿Qué sucede?"-La pregunta se efectúa tan cerca de mis oídos que pego un respingo y me giro con brusquedad. ¿En qué momento se levantó Áster del suelo?-"¿Qué pasa?"-me reprendo mentalmente, se ha notado demasiado el hecho de que ahora estoy más nerviosa que niño de cinco años con cafeína

-"Pues veraz…la puerta…la puerta no está rota, ni trabada"-Bunnymund alza una ceja. Si supiera lo mañoso que se ve de seguro le daría un infarto-"Esta hechizada"- dejo que el tiempo pase y que Áster digiera de a poco lo que le acabo de decir. No tarda mucho, dos minutos más tarde se ha vuelto a poner histérico

-"¡Hechizada! ¿¡Que carajos tiene Norte en la cabeza!? ¡Voy a matarle!"-yo me deslizo contra la madera y evoco al esplendido techo. Mi vida por tener más opciones y bendito el condenado techo-"¡HEY!"-vuelvo a mirar a Áster y aunque no se ha calmado mucho por lo menos lo intenta-"¿¡Y cómo salimos de aquí!?"-mi cara se sonroja lo suficiente como para que compita en las olimpiadas de tomates maduros. Trago despacio y niego

-"No se puede hacer nada"- Bunny suspira frustrado pero luego nota lo que yo he rogado que no vea. Mi cara. Mi roja y mentirosa cara

-"¡Me estas mintiendo!"-soy culpable señoría, digo mentalmente, culpable, enciérreme y que me lleven a la ahorca-"¡Y no lo niegas!"-hasta él está sorprendido de que no lo haga, yo vuelvo a pedir cadena perpetua-"¡Si sabes cómo salir!". Mi mente tan avergonzada como mi rostro se pregunta porque demonios repite cosas tan obvias. Si se cómo salir, he mentido y no, no lo estoy negando. ¿Culpable? Hoy y siempre -"¿¡Me estas escuchando!?"-abro los ojos que cerré inconscientemente y me trepo de alguna manera a la pared cuando veo a Áster a centímetro y medio de mi rostro. Maldito sea Norte, sus trineos y su jodido jojojo. ¿En que estaba pensando? La puerta era una trampa para enamorados, una cochina trampa en la que se le permitía a una persona entrar mas no salir a menos que alguien del sexo contrario entrara, luego la pareja o se besaba o no salía simplemente, aunque existía una forma… bajándome de la pared lentamente y restándole importancia a la cara de estupefacciones Bunny volví al piso y aclare algo

-"Hay dos formas de salir de aquí"-Bunny asintió liberándome del cuestionamiento de cómo me había subido a la pared-"La primera es que Norte, en otras palabras, el que hizo la puerta la abra"- el Pooka volvió a asentir, yo guarde silencio, al cabo de un rato Bunny suspiro

-"¿Y la otra forma?"-sin pensarlo me gire y me di de frente con la pared, el grito de Bunny fue de sorpresa y luego lo escuche maldecir que si estaba loca y más cosas que ignore mientras trataba de que mi cara dejara de parecer un farol, finalmente Áster cansándose me propuso algo luego de maldecir hasta el polo mismo-"escucha, ya que te estas subiendo a las paredes y dándote con las mismas en la cabeza no me digas"-solté el aire y agradecí-"yo adivinare"-y se me fue al demonio la felicidad; pero de todas formas asentí-"¿es algo malo?"-no supe que responder a eso así que puse mi mejor cara de "no tengo la más jodida idea", Áster suspiro y siguió preguntando-"¿Tenemos que quemar algo y gritar tonterías?"-negué con media sonrisa-"¿pero tenemos que hacer algo?" trague duro y asentí, esta vez Bunnymund se tomó su tiempo y evaluó su siguiente pregunta-"¿Tenemos que hacer algo estúpido?"-Me gire, mi cara ardía como el infierno cuando asentí, luego escuche a Áster tragar duro detrás de mí-"Tiene….¿tiene que ver con un estúpido hierbajo?"-No quise asentir así que en vez de eso me deje me lance corriendo y enterré mi cara en el mueble de las toallas, desde esa posición la voz de Bunny llego amortiguada pero entendible-"¡VOY A MATAR A ESE BARRIGON!"- y tendría ayuda, jure sin quitar mi cara de las toallas, pero como todo melodrama, siempre existe un punto en que todo debe solucionarse, saque mi rostro del desastre y mire a Bunny que estaba ahora tan rojo como una hoguera. Analice la situación. Mente fría corazón caliente, así es como funciona. Suspire medianamente y planteé la solución

-"Esperaremos a Norte"- y con eso resuelto me fui a sentar dignamente, pero a mitad de mi caminata de la victoria al voz de Bunny me detuvo

-"Norte…esta donde Tooth"-se me congelaron las ideas-"no regresara hasta mañana"-mi cara volvió a enrojecer-"y ni sabe que estamos aquí"- y mi plan se fue al demonio. Era oficial, debía encontrar un arma o algún objeto corto punzante para darme de ostias. Tome aire, muchísimo aire y me voltie. Cuando logre enfocar a Bunnymund solo pude suspirar. El pobre ya estaba dándose golpes con la pared así como yo. Me ganaba un Oscar a la mejor y más ridícula película de la bendita historia si grababa ese momento.

-"Bunny...tenemos que…."-no fui capaz de terminar esa frase, él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, ¿para qué recalcar lo obvio?-"Ya…ya sabes"-pero no estaba demás ponerle énfasis ¿No? Áster aun de espaldas asintió, de alguna forma supe que tenía que juntar coraje así que me fui acercando hasta la puerta y me quede ahí con la mirada en el increíble y maravilloso piso. Minutos después Bunnymund se giró y yo sentí como si mi corazón amenazara con huir por mi garganta.

-"Como…¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto?"-trate de pensar y fue difícil, las emociones eran tantas, los miedos tan grandes y todo junto no valía un soberano centavo. Me tranquilice y pensé seriamente, levante el rostro y con una pequeña esperanza pedí un favor

-"Agáchate"-Bunny se inclinó lentamente y yo sin dudarlo tome su mejilla y le plante un beso. Él se quedó quieto y yo con la adrenalina subiendo por mi sangre tome la manilla y la gire.

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Después de eso vino una zarza de maldiciones más, acompañadas claro de ideas homicidas para Norte. Declarare que la mayoría de esas ideas homicidas fueron mías. Minutos más tarde nos hallamos en el principio de todo. Uno frente al otro, y con la bendita puerta encantada de los mil demonios. Áster luego de pasarse la pata por las orejas como por milésima vez suspiro

-"Escucha, no sé si sea buena idea…"-asentí y por alguna razón sentí que se me partía el alma, pero ignorando el sentimiento levante el rostro y sonreí

-"Esperemos a Norte"- Baje la mirada y me gire para volver en silencio a mi rincón personal, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso volví a ser jalada al punto de partida. Maldito Norte, maldita puerta

-"No me estas entendiendo"-Volví a alzar el cuello buscando al enojado Pooka. De alguna forma me sentí más pequeña de lo que era cuando este tuvo que inclinarse para hablarme-"No quiero hacer esto"-sentí ganas de llorar, yo ya sabía eso, ¿Por qué lo repetía en voz alta? Contuve las emociones y me preparaba para decir algo cuando él se me adelanto-"No quiero hacer esto contigo para abrir una puerta, si lo hago, no será por esa estúpida puerta, ¿entiendes eso?"-trate de entenderlo y cuando creí hacerlo asentí débilmente. Bunny al parecer más tranquilo con ese asunto alzo la pata y apago la luz. Me sobresalte y trate de hallar una forma para calmarme, pero en algún momento mi cabeza de desconecto y dejo de funcionar cuando vi privado mi sentido de la vista, y todo lo que quedo fue Áster

Valiéndose de la oscuridad, Bunny junto el coraje que hacía falta y me tomo de la cintura, yo temblando cual jalea trate de decir algo pero nada salió de mi boca. Sentí que me alzaban despacio, que mis pies se despegaban del suelo mientras mis manos se aferraban al pecho del guardián de la esperanza y entonces en medio de la oscuridad vi sus ojos. Dos esmeraldas verdes brillando en medio de las sombras. Escuche el latido acelerado de su corazón acoplándose al mío, y vi su rostro acercarse lentamente. Cerré los ojos por inercia y entonces la calidez de sus labios rodeo los míos. Me quede estática por medio segundo y luego todo fue como en una montaña rusa. Primero lento, como cuando el carro retrocede para tomar velocidad y sientes miedo por lo que vendrá después, y luego todo es caída libre, los carros caen, la gente grita y tu subida en la parte más alta lo haces sin ningún uso de tu capacidad mental. Te desconectas. No estas. Ni siquiera te acuerdas que existes. Solo estas tú y la montaña rusa en movimiento, y en este caso, yo y Bunny contra mis labios. Cariñoso, paciente ante la torpeza y luego cada vez más demandante y apasionado. Me enrede contra el pelaje oscuro arrebatadamente mientras sentía mi espalda golpear contra la puerta que supuestamente queríamos abrir. Perdíamos poco a poco el aire y a pesar de que nos separamos para recuperarlo siempre volvíamos a encender el botón de la montaña rusa. Siempre hacia arriba, luego todo hacia abajo.

-"Bu..Bu…nny"-Entre medio de tantos besos siento que hemos olvidado algo. Algo importante. ¿Qué era? Un gruñido prolongado sube por mi garganta y olvido que quería empezar una conversación, Áster demasiado ensimismado en lo que hace me reprende mi desconcentración y vuelve a besarme con rudeza, le respondo como puedo y se me vuelve a pagar la conciencia, incluso olvido que alguna vez tuve una.

La puerta detrás de mí, tarda otra hora en abrirse

Ya hablaremos mañana

* * *

_**OK! si hizo lo que se pudo xD Igual me esforcé así que espero les suba el animo o por lo menos que no quieran matar a la autora, piedad con eso xD, de todas formas los tomatazos en los comentarios. SALUDOS! nos leemos!, abrazos y espero no tardar mucho mas con deseos sellados para los que la esperan. SAYONARA!**_

_**PD: no defino a la chica por que como es Bunny x lectora, pero si quieren mi opinion, es humana pero con orejas de conejo según yo. El resto se los dejo a libre imaginacion, ya me diran que opinan xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AQUÍ_**_** ME TIENEN CHICAS! XD, ok había leído por ahí que quieran saber de donde venia o que era esta chica, pues e aquí la respuesta. Espero les agrade. O por ultimo entretenga. Nos leemos!**_

* * *

_**Solo Hablemos**_

_**Capitulo Tercero**_

_**La verdad en preguntas curiosas**_

-"¿Por qué siempre estás leyendo?"- Era la décimo tercera pregunta que sonaba en mis oídos y así como la primera, pensé y respondí sin apartar los ojos de mi libro.

-"Creo que es por qué me gusta" – levante un poco la vista y me tope de frente con un par de ojos azules. Pensé por un segundo en los míos. Grises y sin mucho color, y en los de él que brillaban como hielo antártico. De alguna forma, no especificare cual, Jack había adoptado una rutina parecida a la mía. Yo bajaba a ver a Bunny y luego Jack bajaba a hacerme preguntas a la casa de Áster. En esta ocasión sus preguntas solo van dirigidas a mi silencio. Aprieto el grueso volumen que descansa en mis manos y pienso en como lo hará Steven para sacar a la Diosa de su jaula de oro. Jack continúa mirándome con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Como un niño. Todo él es un niño

-"¿Cuántos libros has leído?"- no se la respuesta. Cientos, miles, millones. El hecho de poder vagar eternamente te da espacio para hacer estas cosas. Niego y vuelvo a Steven que pelea con el dragón de tres cuernos

-"No lo sé Jack, supongo que muchos"- Lo oigo corretear y flotar cerca de mí, persigue a un huevo y luego se cansa, vuelve a donde estoy yo, sus pasos livianos rebotan en medio de la hierba. En ocasiones similares hubiéramos escuchado a Áster alegar por el ruido y el posible desastre, pero resulta que hoy Bunny no está en casa, así que luego de esperarlo tome uno de los libros que siempre traigo conmigo y me senté a leer. Jack llego con su adrenalina natural y se sentó para hacer lo de siempre. Hacerme preguntas. Algunas son capciosas, otra un tanto idealistas, hay algunas que filosofan y buscan un respuesta que no sea más que una especulación, y están las otras que tienen que ver totalmente conmigo

-"Oye Iris, ¿Cómo es que antes no podía verte?"-Termino por resignarme a dejar a Steven y al dragón de lado, quizá no es momento de liberar a la diosa. Suelto el libro y me enfoco en Jack. Sus preguntas son muy enredadas, muchas no tienen forma real, y la verdad, es que poco o nada le importa saber la respuesta. Sus dudas más grandes tiene que ver con lo que soy y lo que hago, con él porque y el cómo. Enarco una ceja. Siento que ha estado esperando este momento, un lugar donde solo estemos los dos, un minuto en donde Bunny no le ponga cara de malas pulgas ante sus preguntas.

-"Jack, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad?"- un rubor azulado cubre sus mejillas y agacha la cabeza de golpe. Un niño atrapado dentro de su travesura. Rio por lo bajo y sin mucho ánimo-"Jack, no es malo hacer preguntas, anda dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?"-Levanta la mirada, sigue dudando, pero me responde con tranquilidad

-"Supongo que todo…"-vuelvo a levantar una ceja, el ríe nervioso-"¡Es que no se nada! ¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿Por qué no podía verte? Tienes más años que yo, y nunca te vi hasta que baje a ver el canguro… ¿Quién eres exactamente?"-Contengo la risa ante tantas preguntas y me enfoco en el techo, bajo un segundo la mirada, es la última pregunta que haré antes de empezar a contestar

-"¿Eso es todo lo que quieres saber?"- su negación es rotunda. Espero entonces a que se anime a decirme el resto, yo tengo toda una vida para seguir esperando

-"Quiero saber…"-me mira, yo no entiendo el porqué del miedo que veo en sus ojos, le animo con una sonrisa, suspira, casi siento que me reclama el apoyo y vuelve a hablar-"Quiero saber porque Norte y Tooth te tienen miedo"- Suspiro desganada. Así que es eso. Como siempre en todo lo que puedas imaginar existen los malos entendidos, en mi caso, es más que eso. Levanto las manos y comienzo a contar parte de mi historia, una que casi nunca cuento por motivos universales y por propia moral. Pero por alguna extraña razón, siento que Jack merece saber las respuestas a sus preguntas

-"Jack, tu sabes que nos regimos por dos clases de mundos, el mundo espiritual, y el de los mortales"-asiente si apartar su vista de mí, sonrió ante su pequeña cara infantil-"Pues bien, como sabrás los seres espirituales no son vistos por los mortales a menos que sean niños o estén dentro de sus jurisdicciones, pero si pueden verlos otros espíritus, es como separar especies, ¿comprendes?"-titubea un poco, me doy el tiempo de aclarar-"Jack, tu puedes ver a Bunny y a Norte porque pertenecen por así decirlo a la misma especie, son espíritus, un mortal vera a otro mortal porque pertenece a su especie, ¿se entiende?"-esta vez asiente, continúo luego de tomar aire y ordenar mis ideas-"Jack, la razón por que la no podías verme es por qué yo no pertenezco a ningún mundo"- lo veo sobresaltarse, pero no pestañea, casi siente que le están contando el secreto más grande del universo, si supiera que es el comienzo quizá hubiera optado por ir a por un par de dulces antes de seguir-"No estoy viva, pero tampoco estoy muerta, esa es la cuestión, si pusieras a la muerte y a la vida frente a frente yo estaría en medio de ellos, completamente dividida por los mismos"-

-"¿Pero eso es posible? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Es por eso que Norte te tiene miedo?"-suspiro. No existe algo más complicado que contar con tranquilidad tu propia existencia. Sigo con mi relato

-"Jack, al igual que tu yo estuve viva una vez, fui una mortal, pero a diferencia de los demás yo no nací por gracia y obra de Mim, yo soy lo que queda de un trato"- vuelve a verme con esos ojos azules que solo reflejan curiosidad. Es un niño. Por Mim…es solo un niño. Me toca titubear a mí, no sé si seguir con esto-"Jack, esta historia es muy larga, y quizá no quieras escucharla"-El pequeño niño albino sonríe como un gato y se cuelga de su cayado por medio segundo antes de sentarse junto a mi nuevamente en posición india

-"Tengo tiempo, y quiero escuchar"-No me contengo y le revuelvo el cabello con cariño, me resigno a soltar la verdad. Alguien además de Bunny debía de saberla algún día.

-"Bien, entonces está es la cuestión…."- y entonces comencé a narrar.

_**Narración….**_

La verdad de todo es que todo lo que queda de humanidad en mi es mi cuerpo. La razón de no estar viva y tampoco muerta se remonta a tantos años atrás que hasta me cuesta dimensionarlo, pero hago el intento. A diferencia de Jack yo no tengo madre o padre para recordar, fui huérfana y viví de la calle mi corta terrenal existencia, pero a pesar del hambre y la pobreza puedo decir que sin dudas fui lo que los niños llaman "ser felices", era huérfana, pero no estaba sola. De alguna manera se me concedió la gracia de no haber nacido sola. Yo tenía un hermano, su nombre en esos tiempos era Lionel y la gracia de nuestra hermandad era espiritual desde el origen de nuestro nacimiento, pues éramos gemelos. Tomados de la mano así como nacimos nos enfrentamos a la dureza de la vida como se pudo y con nuestra mejor cara. En esta parte relataría nuestras aventuras, hablaría de como nunca flaqueo nuestra fuerza y de cómo reímos ante la adversidad, pero estaría mintiendo, así como sonreíamos también aprendimos a llorar, pasamos más penas que alegrías y sobrevivir no fue la mejor manera de vivir.

El tiempo fue cruel con ambos, y aunque luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para que ninguno cayera lejos del otro, el destino nos separó. Lionel murió una mañana de invierno, enfermo y delirando. Su último suspiro fue un jadeo y sus lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por las mías. Lionel murió en mis brazos a la corta edad de dieciséis años, helado y a la vez caliente por culpa de la fiebre que aun habitaba su cuerpo antes de partir, en la flor de su vida, a ferrado a mi mano que no pudo traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Si pudiera explicar el dolor que sentí, si tan solo pudiera ejemplificar la mitad de mis sentimientos sería un milagro, y es probable que nadie pudiera soportarlo. Haber perdido lo único que me animaba a seguir con vida fue peor que arrancarse los miembros uno por uno. Mi corazón sangrante lloro lágrimas amargas, y mis manos frías y secas recorrieron su rostro hasta que la noche cayó dos veces. Me resigne a morir a su lado, abrazada a él. Por inanición, por deshidratación, por locura, o por lo que fuese, pero así como nacimos, decidí que moriríamos. Juntos.

Pasaron tres días más y cuando creía que al fin moriría, la muerte misma se presentó ante mí. En esos tiempos, demasiados antiguos como para que el espíritu del invierno naciera, la muerte buscaba sequitos, seres fuertes y capaces que le ayudaran con las tareas de acarrear almas, los Zodiacos. Resulto que le faltaba uno, y paso que ese uno, era yo. Yo desde que nací fui marcada para ser uno de los Zodiacos, un portador de almas hacia su destino, una fiel seguidora de la muerte. Yo tenía un pasaje directo hacia la inmortalidad si así lo quería, pero ese fue el problema. Yo no quise ser inmortal. ¿De qué me valía vivir si no tenía nada que ameritara hacerlo? Lionel estaba muerto, yo misma me sentía igual sin él. Ser inmortal no cambiaba nada de lo anterior y por eso me negué. Pero la muerte no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Molesto el espíritu intento convencerme a la fuerza y con palabras finamente decoradas, yo abrazada al cadáver de Lionel me ate a tierra como un ancla. La Muerte cada vez más desesperada me explico que no podía ser elegida otra persona, que debía ser yo, que en mi alma estaba grabado el don y el poder del último zodiaco, y que sin mí, estarían incompletos. Seguí negándome, y entonces la muerte me pregunto algo

"_¿Por qué te atas a él?"_

Respondí con lo que me quedo de aliento

"_Por qué es todo lo que tengo…"_

La muerte a sabiendas que yo me negaría para siempre me planteo un trato.

"_Dame la mitad de tu alma, tu hermano no me sirve, no tiene la fuerza, pero si tú le das parte de tu alma él podría convertirse en el último de los Zodiacos, pero hay un precio. No te quitare tú alma por completo, pero la parte faltante te matara, y la que quede te hará estar viva. No pertenecerás a ningún lado, nadie podrá verte ni oírte, además de mí y de tu hermano"_

En ese momento hubiera dicho que sí, sin siquiera preguntar algo más, pero la muerte continua hablando, con su voz añeja y cansada, con las marcas del tiempo sobre todo su ser.

"_Escucha lo que te digo, y escúchalo con atención, al hacer esto pasaras a ser un ser inmortal, pero no todo es eterno para ti, tu alma quedará ligada a la de tu hermano, y aunque los separen miles de millas tu podrás sentirlo como él a ti, sin embargo eso no significa que podrás verlo o que él podrá recordarte para siempre, ser un Zodiaco es más que solo un trabajo, con el paso de los años tu hermano perderá parte de su humanidad, olvidara quien fue, y te olvidara a ti y cuando eso suceda el resto de tu alma será consumida y no morirás, si no que desaparecerás para siempre"_

Saber eso ultimo hubiera bastado para negarme, pero no pude dejar de pensar con cierta testarudez lo imposible de esa aseveración. Mi hermano jamás me olvidaría, como yo tampoco podría olvidarlo a él.

Y entonces acepte.

Lo que yo no sabía es que no podría volver a ver a mi hermano como antes. Lionel alcanzo a abrazarme una última vez antes de tener que marcharse con la muerte, y aunque juramos no olvidarnos nos ha sido imposible guardar todo en nuestras memorias. El día del pacto se nos entregó un reloj, uno que no se mueve como el resto, el que deberías ser el minutero se mueve por obra y gracia del padre tiempo. A veces por días, otras por meses, y muchas veces por años. Cuando marca las doce, cuando ambas agujas se están abrazando en la parte de arriba es que podemos vernos. El destino mueve nuestras vidas, y el único miedo que queda es el olvido.

Hemos vivido así durante setecientos años. Quizá más. Y en todo ese tiempo siempre vague sola por todos lados. Nadie podía verme, pero yo si podía verlos a todos. Con mi alma atada a la de mi hermano se me encomendó una tarea por demás sencilla. Muchas veces sucedía que las almas escapan de sus lugares correspondientes para intentar cumplir con algo que no hicieron en vida, mi cuerpo, a falta de espíritu deja que estos se alojen y puedan cumplir con esas pequeñas cosas sin hacer. Soy una intermediaria, una línea que está en medio de la vida y la muerte. Soy y no soy. Si soy sincera me acostumbre a eso. Los lobos del viento que aullaban en mi soledad fueron todo cuanto necesite por años, pero entonces ocurrió una de esas cosas que te dejan sin aliento. Alguien logro verme. Yo paseaba por la fábrica de Norte cuando un grito me saco de trance, y entonces vi a Bunnymund. Ya lo conocía, pero era claro que él a mí no. Mi primera impresión al darme cuenta de que me estaba viendo fue darme contra la pared más cercana para "despertar". En mi mente la idea de que alguien más me viera sonaba tonta y arrebatada, tanto tiempo sola como para que de la nada comenzaran a verme me dejo choqueada y enmudecida. Áster como siempre me tendió una mano amiga y de ahí el resto es historia actual.

Ahora los espíritus pueden verme, pero no a todos les agrada mi presencia. E vivido en el silencio ensordecer por tanto tiempo que no me sorprendió que me rehuyeran. No soy una cosa normal, no ando entregando risas ni dulces. Soy lo que quedo de un trato. Nada más, nada menos. Y es por eso que Norte me tiene miedo, porque no conoce la historia. Me confunden con la muerte sin saber quién soy y eso aunque debería molestarme, me es curioso. Supongo que es por eso que le han prohibido a Jack que venga a verme. Creo que no debería sorprenderme, ¿o sí?

_**Fin narración.**_

Cuando termine de hablar decidí no apartar mi mirada de la hierba. La verdad no siempre es gustosa y no causa agrado en el 99% de las personas. Las probabilidades de que Jack saliera corriendo o que me gritara algo eran tan grandes como que a mí me saliera otra cabeza. Vivir es tener posibilidades, y yo ya había tomado las mías. Pude correr, pero decidí hablar, supongo que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a esto están equilibradas, y es por eso que espero. Quizá alguna otra pregunta, o un regaño, o cualquier cosa. Agacho la mirada y espero. Pasan los minutos y nada sucede, termino por suspirar y enfrentarme de lleno ante la cara de Jack, lo que veo me deja completamente estupefacta.

Los ojos de Jack, los ojos juguetones de Jack, los que parecen reírse junto con él cuando hace travesuras, los mismos que siempre me miran con curiosidad, estaban llenos de lágrimas. La escarcha blanca corría por sus mejillas y la nieve se acumulaba en sus parpados húmedos y fríos.

-"Estuviste…sola…. ¿Tanto tiempo?"-Abro la boca y no sé qué decir. No esperaba esto, no esperaba empatía o menos preocupación por lo vivido durante siglos. Pero Jack llora, como un niño, con la cara azul y helada.

-"Jack…no llores, no….tranquilo, vamos ven aquí…"- lo jalo del poleron y entierro su cara contra mi pecho, le acaricio el cabello y trato de calmarlo. El desde su posición continua llorando, como si la tristeza que tanto tiempo guarde hubiera decidido salir por sus ojos y no los míos. No sé qué más decirle, no sé qué más hacer salvo abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello-"Tranquilo Jacky…todo está bien…todo está bien…"- Lo muevo con cuidado, lo meso de un lado a otro buscando que se relaje y deje de llorar, pero finalmente solo lo dejo ser él por el tiempo que le plazca. Cuando al in se calma y mi único vestido blanco ya esta empapado de agua escarchada lo suelto. Le limpio su rastro de lágrimas, le limpio la nariz y pregunto-"¿Mejor?"-el asiente pero vuelve a ocultarse en mi regazo. Como un niño. Jack es un niño

-"No entiendo"-me dice con una voz gangosa y cansada-"Norte dice que no me acerque, Tooth también dice lo mismo…pero no eres mala, si lo fueras Bunny no te dejaría entrar aquí, o estar con él, y no me habrías limpiado la nariz…"-río por lo último y lo dejo dormirse mientras acaricio su cabello.

-"Tienes que entender que no todos son iguales, ellos tiene miedo de morir siendo inmortales, ¿tú le tienes miedo a morir Jack?"-Niega enseguida, y yo sé que negara, por eso me ahorro seguir peguntando algo que él responderá como si lo tuviera grabado en la piel

-"El momento llegara tarde o temprano"-asiento-"Pero hasta que pase… ¿Te quedaras aquí con Bunny y conmigo?"-Esa pregunta es capciosa. Rio y vuelvo a mecerlo

-"No tengo a donde más ir de todas formas Jack, ¿crees que desapareceré de repente?"-lo siento asentir

-"No quiero que te vayas….sé que no nos conocemos hace cientos de años, pero…yo te quiero, Bunny te quiere también, ¿Te quedaras? ¿Podré bajar a verte?"- Le revuelvo el cabello cuando noto que se queda dormido definitivamente. Un beso en su sien es mi respuesta y un suspiro la suya. Dormido contra mi pienso de verdad en el lio que estoy metida. No debería tener compañía, no debería estar haciendo dormir a este pequeño niño que le saca canas verdes a Áster, no debería estar con Bunny. Pero estoy…Perdida en mis pensamientos enfoco con cuidado la vista en el túnel más bajo cuando escucho un par de pasos amortiguados. La hierba se hunde una vez más pero en esta ocasión bajo las pisadas de su dueño

-"¿Qué paso…?"-Cuestiona a penas me ve con Jack en brazos. Su pregunta es muy suave, y su pata sobre mi cabeza como saludo es todo lo que necesito para contestar. Jack entre mis brazos se remueve incomodo antes de volver a quedarse dormido totalmente.

-"Jack quería saber la verdad Bunny… es todo… "-tuerce la sonrisa y suspira

-"¿Es que no los puedo dejar solos?"- Me alzo de hombros y dejo que le reclame al viento

-"Supongo que no…."-El tiempo trascurre perezoso y Bunny termina por dormirse a mi lado también. La pregunta de Jack vuelve a sonar en medio de la madriguera

"_¿Te quedarás?"_

Supongo que puedo quedarme, supongo que puedo hacerle caso a los regalos de destino y quedarme un poco más. Tanteo en mi bolsillo el reloj dorado y miro la hora. No sé cuándo pueda volver a Lionel…no sé qué es lo que pasara cuando llegue a verlo y no sepa quién soy yo, pero hasta entonces me quedare, iré y vendré…. Me acomodo contra los dos durmientes y bostezo, me acomodo y respondo

-"Me quedare. Hasta que el reloj marque las doce Jack y tenga que irme, y luego volveré… hasta que el reloj marque las doce y así….hasta que el momento llegue…."

Por que queramos negarlo o no, el momento…llegara.

* * *

**_BIEN! HASTA AQUÍ! ABRAZO GIGANTE! NOS LEEMOS POR AHÍ!  
_**

**_PD: tomatazos, muertes subitas y lo demás en comentario. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK!, se que han surgido dudas por si esto es un lectora x Bunny o un OC, la verdad...es que ni yo lo se xD, juzguen ustedes y alijan lo que mas les gusta! GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS!**

* * *

**Narrador:** Áster Bunnymund

**Solo hablemos Capitulo Cuarto**

"**Casa"**

La madriguera estaba tan silenciosa que asustaba. Siempre es así cuando ella no está en casa. Cuando Iris no está ayudándome o jugando con mis orejas. Suspire con extraña melancolía por su ausencia. Luego me reprendí mentalmente el suspiro. Últimamente no hago nada más que esperarla. En la mesa siempre hay dos pinceles, y siempre hay un banco más alto que los demás, uno que hice solo para ella. Sonrió sin ocultar ni un poco la burla de mi rostro. Ella es pequeña, a mi lado es muy pequeña, extrañamente no me molesta. Es fácil de atrapar cuando trata de huir, y bastante callada cuando desea serlo. Suspiro de nuevo. ¿Ya van dos en un rato? No puede estar pasando otra vez.

Todos los días son parecidos, pero no iguales. Yo me levanto y desayuno, y a eso de las tres ella baja a saludar. Se queda a cenar, me ayuda con los huevos, o recarga su espalda contra la mía mientras saca uno de esos gruesos volúmenes que siempre trae consigo. Iris ama leer. ¿Lo sabían? Su casa no es una casa, es una fortaleza de libros. Todos apilados en largas columnas, pegados a los estantes. Cientos, millares de libros. Iris siempre está rodeada de ellos. Pero a pesar de eso, su casa no me gusta. La primera vez que la vi no pude creer que viviera en ella. Ella vive en una casa que "Fue" blanca. Y digo fue porque ahora solo es madera pudriéndose. No tiene calefacción, ni luz. Solo es una casa que está a pasos de venirse abajo. Dentro no es mucho mejor. Aunque se dio el tiempo de tapar cualquier gotera para que sus libros no sufran ningún percance, la humedad a corroído la única alfombra que posee y por donde mires ves muestras de abandono. Iris me comento con simpleza que esa casa había sido quemada hace años, y que sabiendo que nadie la ocuparía decidió quedarse ahí. Pero a mí no me gusta. Detesto que viva ahí. Ella dice que está bien, que no le hace falta nada, pero siento que miente. ¿Quién querría vivir en un lugar como ese? Sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro y continuo con el huevo que deje a medias.

Las horas pasan y yo lleno de trabajo olvido por un segundo el silencio y me concentro en pintar. Pero luego me llega esa sensación de estarla escuchando cuando realmente no está aquí. Sus preguntas curiosas, sus ganas de aprender y de compartir…

"_¿Sabías que pintar es una terapia Psiquiátrica?"_

No lo sabía…casi nunca se nada de lo que dice. Su voz es suave, siempre de un mismo tono. Curiosa, pero contenida. Me gusta su voz. Dejo el pincel sobre la mesa y miro el único reloj que hay en este lugar. No hace falta decir que me lo dio ella. Son las seis. Enarco una ceja. Hay ocasiones en que se retrasa, otras en que llega casi a la hora de la cena, pero siempre baja….y han pasado tres días desde que la última vez vi. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Niego y pienso en las posibilidades de ir yo a su casa. No me gusta su casa, pero por ella, soy capaz de ir a ese lugar que solo me para los pelos de la nuca. Analizo las probabilidades de que baje más tarde, y no llego a ninguna conclusión que me agrade. Finalmente me paro de la mesa y decido de una vez por todas que no pintare tranquilo hasta que oiga una de esas preguntas curiosas de su boca y no de mí mente. Avanzo por la madriguera en busca de mis cosas, me ato un morral con un par de provisiones y salgo por el tercer túnel de la derecha del segundo piso. Quince minutos y estaré en su casa. Pienso en esa casa nuevamente, esa casa que esta por caerse a pedazos. ¿Por qué vive ahí?

Si resumiera las veces que he ido a ese lugar y las contara en un solo número diría que solo he estado ahí una sola vez. Ella misma me pidió que no regresara cuando vio mi cara de espanto, supongo que soy malo mintiendo en cualquier aspecto. Suspiro una tercera vez y me maldigo por hacerlo. Parezco un idiota, uno monumental. No es tan malo, esa casa es su casa, ¿Por qué no me acostumbro a ese hecho? La respuesta es otra bofetada mental. No me gusta su casa, no acepto que viva ahí por el simple hecho de que me choca verla en medio de tanto derrumbe. Ese lugar siempre helado, tan…

"_¿Fantasmal Bunny?" _

Su voz que sale de mi propia conciencia detiene mis pasos. Sí. Fantasmal, eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Recuerdo que ella misma le agrego ese apodo a su hogar cuando no encontré con que palabras definirla.

"_Es como yo Bunny…"_

Eso dijo ella, y eso es lo que me molesta. Esa casa no es como ella. Ella es diferente, Iris no está cubierta de moho verde, no está cayéndose a pedazos, congelándose a medida que se abandona en el tiempo. Pero Iris…ella dice que es como ella, porque Iris está muerta…pero a la vez no lo está. Me detengo definitivamente, cierro los ojos y la escucho en mi cabeza, tan claro que hasta pareciera que estuviera colgando de mi cuello como siempre

"_Estoy muerta Áster, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estoy, en el mundo existe la vida y la muerte, y en medio de ellos existe una frontera, el paso que te define si eres un espíritu o un ser mortal, en estrictas jurisdicciones, yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, yo soy, la línea que los divide, el punto vacío que existe entre una entidad y la otra, no soy más que una mediadora espiritual, una ayudante de la muerte y la vida… soy nada"_

No puedo creerme eso. Ella no es nada, porque para mí es algo. Con algo de vergüenza e de admitir que yo mismo le di una identidad. Él día que la vi, ese día en que logre vislumbrar su figura deslizándose por las habitaciones de Norte me presente y ella también lo hizo, pero con una notable diferencia. Yo le dije mi nombre, ella no me dijo el suyo. Más adelante tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad de que debía saberlo, tanto como porque quisiera como porque terminaría enfermándome si no. Su sonrisa fue lo único que quedo de mi pregunta

_-"¿Recuerdas cuando nos presentamos?"-_Ella aparto la mirada se su libro de química y asintió

_-"Claro"-_ y se veía tan sincera, tan tranquila; ni siquiera sé cómo fue que junte valor para preguntar

_-"Pues….nunca me dijiste tu nombre, es más…nunca me lo has dicho"-_Se quedó de piedra y la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro desapareció. No comprendía nada de lo que había sucedido hasta que volvió a sonreírme, de manera triste, como si me confesara la cosa más vergonzosa y aberrante de todo el planeta

_-"Yo no recuerdo mi nombre"_ – Creo que el mundo se detuvo por medio segundo y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba dándome contra una piedra por idiota. Pero ella fue amable, ella siempre es amable. Quitándome cualquier objeto que pudiera arrojar se sentó conmigo, con esa sonrisa triste que odio con toda mi alma-"_Áster, mi nombre lo olvide por una sola razón, mi hermano Lionel tampoco recuerda su nombre, pero yo si él suyo, así como el recuerda el mío, hemos conservado el nombre del otro para poder recordarnos si es que alguno llega a olvidar el pasado que nos ataba, le di mi nombre, y yo me quede con el suyo. Los zodiacos ahora lo llaman Antauris, para mí solo es Lionel y mientras yo lo sepa todo el resto está bien"-_Su nombre, o el que ocupa ahora…se lo di yo. Iris es un nombre que le di yo cuando le propuse dárselo. Ella sonrió como siempre y pareció no creerme cuando le pregunte si podía darle un nombre. Por donde la mires ella será mi Iris…supongo que el resto no importa. Su verdadero nombre es un enigma más…solo uno más

Miro hacia adelante. No queda mucho para llegar, mi pecho late desbocado cuando siento un vago presentimiento. Me gustaría decir que es uno bueno, pero no puedo mentir tan vilmente. Avanzo por el túnel un poco más rápido y me encuentro con la salida, un salto hacia afuera y la oscuridad vuelve a reinar. Es extraño como se desenvuelve el mundo aquí afuera, en mi madriguera la estación nunca cambia, pero no puedo pedirle lo mismo al resto del planeta. El recibimiento más grato me lo dan unas nubes grises que amenazan con lluvia y el rastro de la casa quemada que están frente a mi es el único espectáculo que le precede a la tristeza del paisaje. Me sacudo el polvo y avanzo. No es por jactarme, pero cuando decido algo lo cumplo. Y si fije que iré a verla, iré a verla. No hay mucho que transar con eso, pero es claro que mi cuerpo me falla porque vuelvo a suspirar como un condenado cuando llego a la puerta. Debería ser más sencillo, no debería importarme realmente lo que suceda tras la puerta. Pero aquí estoy. Nervioso, y con una pata a medio poner en lo que queda de una manilla. Quizá enloquecí.

Dejo de pelear con mi conciencia y abro la puerta de golpe. Nadie sale a recibirme y tampoco espero que lo hagan. Recorro el largo y roído pasillo mientras maldigo a la descolorida alfombra que se ha pegado a las patas. Tal como la primera vez, veo libros por todos lados. En el suelo, en las paredes, apilados y ordenados por géneros según la habitación que paso. Me pierdo en el vestíbulo y trato de encontrar entre ese olor a húmedo y libros viejos el aroma de Iris. Por momentos presumo que quizá no esté en casa. No siento su olor ni tampoco su peculiar andar por toda la casa. Solo mojado, solo libros olvidados. Me paso una mano por la cabeza y decido buscarla, pero se me hace difícil con tanto jodido libro. Iris es pequeña, y le gustan los rincones silenciosos, si no abro bien los ojos no la veré, y ella perdida en su mundo de literatura tampoco me vera.

Pasan los minutos y cuando creo que ya me estoy hartando veo una última puerta tapiada por un montón de libros. Arqueo una ceja y casi escucho a mi conciencia repetirme una y otra vez que es imposible que este en casa, pero como la terquedad puede más que todo entro a la condenada habitación. Supongo que no esperaba encontrarla ahí, y creo que fue por eso que en cuanto la vi sentada con las rodillas al pecho cerré la puerta con total tranquilidad. Cuando reaccione volví a abrir la puerta, pensando quizá haber tenido una alucinación, pero Iris siguió ahí, sentada, con su mirada gris llena de pequeñas lagrimas

-"¿Bunny….?"-no le digo nada, ¿Qué debo decir?-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-es una buena pregunta. Carraspeo. No sé por dónde empezar, me siento un allanador de moradas

-"Yo…la puerta estaba abierta y…"-me mira curiosa, aun puedo ver dos gotas de agua-"¿estás bien?"-Siento un puñetazo en el estómago cuando veo esas pequeñas gotas de agua correr por sus mejillas. Estaba llorando. Sola, sentada en medio de una habitación lúgubre y llena de libros que no pueden hablarle, que no pueden abrazarle ni consolarla-"Iris…"-es todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que a esas dos gotas se le sumen dos más y luego cinco. De un segundo a otro la silenciosa y paciente de Iris se halla llorando torrentosamente contra sus rodillas. Abrazadas a ellas como si con eso pudiera vivir de nuevo, como si pudiera abrazar a su hermano y rogarle que jamás le olvide-"Por el imbécil de Mim…"-no pierdo mucho tiempo y me siento a su lado. Su cabeza cae contra mi hombro y desde ahí las lágrimas mojan mi pelaje. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Le paso una mano sobre los hombros en un vago intento por contrarrestar su pena. No sé qué es lo que pasa, no sé cómo puedo ayudar, pero por alguna razón me siento en el lugar y en el momento correcto. Luego de que el tiempo trascurre un poco más Iris suspira y se limpia la cara. Me sonríe de lado, yo no evito frustrarme al ver esa cara. No necesito una sonrisa, no tiene que sonreírme si no quiere.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?"-Sé que suena algo directo y por demás duro, pero eso es algo que tiene Iris que me gusta. Que ella es tan directa como yo

-"¿Por lo de recién, o por no haber bajado a la madriguera?"-el problema es que a mí me cuesta ser directo cuando el interrogado soy yo. Me apego a ella en medio de la humedad de la habitación, ella no dice nada, toma mi pata y la entierra entre sus rodillas. Un pequeño rastro de calor llena mi extremidad. Cualquiera diría que es lo mismo, que más que calor es frio disminuido, una muestra insignificante de fuego interior. Pero a mí me agrada.

-"¿Qué tal ambas? Me gustaría saber ambas"- Le corro un mechón de la cara y vuelve a sonreírme con tristeza

-"Bunny, no debiste venir"-me quedo atónito con esta aseveración-"Yo… no puedo seguir viéndote…"- Creo que escucho como miles de vidrios se rompen en mis oídos. ¿Qué?

-"¿¡De que estas hablando!?"-Iris vuelve a juntar agua en sus ojos, me calmo como puedo. Debo hacerlo

-"Bunny…yo… no quiero meterte en problemas, no debemos vernos más, nunca más…"-no comprendo nada. ¿Problemas? ¿Jamás? ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!? Estoy por gritar cuando de nuevo veo sus ojos llenarse de agua salada. Respiro y la tomo de los hombros

-"Iris...haber, calmémonos, ¿se puede saber de qué demonios me hablas?"- en vez de contestarme alza un brazo y apunta hacia el frente. Sigo la línea de su dedo hasta la puerta y me topo con un enorme pergamino clavado en la parte de atrás de la misma con una enorme cuchilla-"Pero que…."-Iris detiene mis preguntas, resignada quizá con las respuestas

-"Norte y Tooth me han enviado eso, o mejor dicho lo han traído personalmente…"-Su tono es mortal y el minúsculo destello de sus ojos un arma siniestra; reconozco de soslayo la daga de Norte que entierra el papel en la puerta. Bajo las orejas. No entiendo. Sigo en la nada, sin comprender qué demonios sucede-"Me han pedido que me aleje de ti y de Jack"-abro los ojos con sorpresa, creo que aún no logro reaccionar-"No quieren que su 'familia' se junte con los de mi clase…"-reacciono tardíamente, pero lo hago. Me paro de golpe, enfurecido, con la sangre hirviendo por cada maldita vena y arteria

-"¿¡QUE, QUÉ!? ¿¡TU CLASE!? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO!?"- Iris niega con media sonrisa.

-"Al parecer Tooth me tiene más miedo de lo que pensé"- me vale un rábano el miedo de Toothiana, me vale un soberano demonio que Norte nos una a todos como una familia, me vale un mísero centavo. Arranco el papel que cuelga de la puerta y leo de tirón, sin siquiera permitirle a mis ojos el enfocar bien las estúpidas letras en irónico color dorado. Cada palabra aviva mi ira

"_Señorita Iris:_

_Creo que fuimos bastante específicos cuando solicitamos que no se acercara a los guardianes. Jack es un niño y es muy influenciable por la edad en que fue revivido, le rogamos nuevamente que se aleje de él, el perímetro debe ser restringido, y aunque este le busque usted no debe ceder; con respecto a Áster creemos que fuimos aún más claros, pero aun así sigue visitándolo como si nuestras palabras no fueran entendidas. Comprenda que es por un bien mayor que se cumpla esta petición, y en caso de negarse obtendrá una nueva visita por nuestra parte hasta que logre entender. La muerte y los guardianes no tienen por qué tener contacto entre sí, cada clase debe permanecer separada. Se le permitirá la entrada a Santoff Clausen siempre que no sea vista, pero si no cumple las demandas estipuladas deberá ser revocado este privilegio. Está en usted que no tomemos este asunto de otro modo. Es nuestra última advertencia verbal. Esperamos que esta vez comprenda_

_Atte Toothiana Hada de los dientes y San Nicolás 'Norte' "_

Creo que me perdí en la primera línea. ¿No era la primera carta? ¿Cuántas más había? ¿Cómo que la última advertencia verbal? Arrugue el pergamino y lo lance a cualquier parte con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué estaban haciendo esto? El miedo que le tenían a Iris no tenía precedentes, ni argumentos, ni nada solido a lo cual atenerse. Ella no había echo daño a nadie. ¿Entonces porque? Apreté los puños y volví a girarme. Iris mirando hacia la puerta parecía releer en su mente cada una de las palabras que yo leí.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste…?"-Me siento un idiota. Un culpable y estúpido idiota. No me dijo…pero ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?

-"No quería involucrarte…"-trato de comprenderla, pero estoy enojado, realmente estoy enojado

-"¿¡Y pensabas marcharte!?"-Me mira con gesto dolido, pero continuo-"¿¡irte así nada más!?"-niega despacio

-"Solo…pensé que debería quedarme aquí, hasta poder ver a Lionel, y luego volver aquí, no pensaba irme, solo…ya sabes, quedarme…"-La tomo de los hombros y la incorporo de un salto. No soy consciente de mi fuerza en este momento, solo sé que ella se ve más pequeña que antes, que sus ojos grises siguen mojados y que yo soy un imbécil.

-"¡Eres un tonta! ¡Debiste decirme enseguida!"-La dejo en el piso y sigo reclamando ofuscado contra las paredes-"¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREE NORTE!? ¿¡QUE CARAJOS LE SUCEDE A TOOTH!?"- Pateo un par de libros que van a darse contra la pared. Jack tiene trecientos veinte años, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, yo tengo pasados los novecientos. ¡No soy un niño! ¿¡Quién demonios se han creído!? En medio de mi perorata siento una mano en mi brazo. Detengo mis gritos y me enfoco en Iris que nuevamente me mira con tristeza. Me siento irremediablemente mal. Ella ha sido quien la ha pasado peor después de todo.

-"Bunny…está bien ¿sí?"-no acepto que ese sea el fin de todo, no acepto la premisa ni advertencia de Norte. Ni hoy, ni nunca. Valiéndome de mi fuerza vuelvo a alzarla como si fuera una muñeca. La apreso contra mí, intentando recordar de esa manera su menuda figura. Iris entierra su cabeza contra mi pecho y se aferra a mí. Siento que intenta despedirse, pero no pienso dejar que eso suceda

-"Escucha hablare con Norte y con Tooth"- la siento negar contra mí-"No estoy preguntando, ya dije que lo haré"- risa floja y cansada contra mi hombro derecho

-"No conseguirás nada…."-me muerdo la boca. Quizá tenga razón, pero eso no cambia el hecho más importante.

-"No me importa si no consigo nada"-estoy siendo sincero, una de esas cosas que cuesta ser pero que con ella se dan con facilidad-"Iris escucha, no importa lo que digan, no dejare que te vallas, ¿de acuerdo?, no voy a olvidarte así como así, y Jack tampoco"-no asiente ni niega. Trato de que me diga algo empujando su cabeza con mi nariz-"confía en mí…"-creo que es todo lo que logra soportar. Aferrada a mí cuello vuelve a hundirse en lágrimas mientras me deslizo con ella contra la pared. No la suelto. Se estremece, se enoja, me dice cosas que no entiendo, las palabras se vuelven balbuceos y luego solo lágrimas. El tiempo es eterno en ese momento. Yo trato de calmarme a mí mismo de paso.

No sé en qué están pensando Norte y Tooth, no entiendo porque le temen tanto a Iris siendo que solo es ella. No entiendo y eso me enfurece, pero escuchando sus lágrimas deslizarse silenciosas por mi pelo mojado solo me queda suspirar otra vez. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa después. Sera una hora o más. Pero cuando al fin la oscuridad nos encierra y el sol cae definitivamente me decido a hablarle de nuevo

-"¿Estas mejor?"- déjenme. Que se de preguntas idiotas y sé que esta es una, pero ella ríe y asiente

-"Si…perdona Bunny"-niego y le acaricio la cabeza que ya no veo

-"Esta bien, pero a la otra, por favor no esperes a que venga a buscarte…"- mis palabras la hace incorporarse a medias y al cabo de un rato siento su mano sobre mi nariz. Su voz es suave, siempre suave

-"Es que no pensé que vendrías por mi…"-me tomo sus palabras como lo que son. Palabras. Paso mi mano por su cabello y vuelvo a susurrar lo de siempre

-"Que tonta eres…"-la oigo inflar las mejillas como una niña y tanteo su rostro en medio de la oscuridad

-"Y bien… ¿nos vamos?"-su voz me llega de frente, no sé si esta frente a mi rostro o a mi costado. Cierro los ojos y me guio por el tacto

-"¿irnos?, ¿a dónde?"-alzo los hombros y enredo mis dedos en su largo cabello

-"A casa"- la escucho vacilar

-"Pero Bunny… está es mi casa…"- el que niega ahora soy yo

-"No Iris, esto no es casa, casa es donde te sientes seguro, donde hay gente que te quiere, donde te sientes a gusto incluso estando solo, dime una cosa, ¿te sientes a gusto aquí?"- no escucho nada, y quizá es la oscuridad apremiante o el hecho de sentirme seguro y más tranquilo lo que me hace continuar-"Si quieres la verdad la madriguera tampoco es casa ahora"- su voz sale sorprendida en medio de las sombras

-"¿Qué?"- me alzo de hombros

-"Ya no me gusta, le falta lo de siempre, y hasta que eso este no será casa…"-la oigo titubear, y luego acercarse curiosa. Su vestido se queda pegado a mí, y yo la sostengo, quizá con miedo de que se escape. Si esto le molesta, pues no se nota.

-"¿Le falta algo…?"-sonrió. Realmente enloquecí. De la manera más estúpida me eh enamorado de Iris y ya no puedo negarlo

-"Le faltas tú"-su corazón salta contra el mío que ya baila desbocado. Soy terco y muy arrebatado y luego de armarme de valor y de aceptar su silencio sobresaltado solo puedo continuar abrazándola -"Le falta tu risa, tu silencio, tus pasos livianos y tus datos curiosos….ya no es casa sin ti"-Paso una mano con por su cara y me topo con una lagrima que cae - ¿Iris?-Su peso cae sobre mi mientras siento sus manos temblorosas buscar con desesperación mi cara. Sus labios mojados por las lágrimas chocan contra los míos de golpe. El roce es corto pero cálido. Cuando se separa de mí sus manos vuelven a tantear desesperada mi propia silueta

-"¡Ay Bunny, que he hecho, ¿Qué hice?!"-No comprendo nada y casi siento que he echado todo a perder, pero ella detiene la curva de mis ideas cuando me besa de nuevo y calla a mi conciencia. Sus sollozos hablados son todo lo que queda-"¡También me haces falta tú!"- siento que lo dice con reproche, abro mis brazos y vuelve a refugiarse contra mí como si se aferrara a una roca-"¡Nunca me importo vivir sola, era fácil, siempre era igual, pero llegaste, tenías que llegar, y luego Jack tenían que sumarse!"-La abrazo más fuerte en un intento inútil por calmarla, ella sigue, imparable como siempre-"¡Tengo miedo Bunny!"-se estremece, yo lo hago con ella-"¡Tengo miedo de olvidar a Lionel, de olvidarte a ti o Jack, no quiero perderlos!"-entierro mi cara en su hombro, las ganas de llorar son apremiantes a este punto, ella trata de calmarse, se suelta de mí y toma mi cara entre sus manos-"Yo…yo estaba tan feliz de no estar sola…que no me importo nada más…yo…Te…"-la silencio. No necesito escuchar cómo termina esa frase, ya no es necesario. Perdidos en la oscuridad y en medio de besos salados por las lágrimas le susurro que también la amo, que está bien eso, que no dejare que la arranquen de mi lado, y menos los que dicen ser mi familia. El tiempo transcurre lento otra vez. Beso su boca, sus ojos y sus lágrimas. Sonrió contra su propia sonrisa cuando un pequeño haz de luz se filtra por la ventana tapiada. Soy feliz. Estúpida y endemoniadamente feliz

-"Iris…"-empujo su nariz contra la mía-"¿vamos a casa?"- Asiente sin sacar esa sonrisa que me hace sonreír a mí como si se me partiera la cara

-"Vamos a casa"- asiento antes de volver a besarla con delicadeza, ya sin el miedo garrafal de perderla cuando abra los ojos. Sus manos se entierran en mi pelaje otra vez de manera inconsciente y no puedo evitar reírme por lo bajo.

-"Por cierto…"-corto una vez tenemos que volver a respirar-"Ni creas que me llevare a casa cada uno de estos mugrosos libros"- su risa contra mis orejas es todo cuanto necesito escuchar. Vuelvo a la tarea de recordar que estamos ahí. Su risa se apaga en la habitación cuando la beso, pero contra mis labios…ella sigue riendo

* * *

**OK! ustedes verán que tan cursi quedo xD jajaaj, NOS LEEMOS! ABRAZOOO**

**GRACIAS A TODAS! Y GRACIAS A TODOS!**


	5. Chapter 5 A

**La inspiración me esta comiendo viva!, no tengo tiempo para escribir, y apenas y puedo tomar el pc, pero!, tenía que escribir esto, y me anime a subirlo. Saludos!**

* * *

**Hablemos: ****Capitulo Quinto**

**"Miedos y Un Resfriado (Parte I)"**

Apreté los ojos de forma inconsciente cuando me sobrepaso un pequeño y a la vez minúsculo escalofrió, contuve un pequeño jadeo y volví a verificar los seguros con mi vista cada vez más nublada, esperando al menos tener la suficiente fuerza como para cerciorarme de haber hecho un buen trabajo. La puerta tapiada me devolvió el aliento, y luego como si me apretaran el estómago este volvió a escapar de mi garganta cuando la puerta volvió a ser azotada.

-"¡Iris Abre la estúpida puerta o no voy a responder!"-La verdad es que le creía, pero también le tenía fe a mi puerta, así que decidí sentarme frente a ella y esperar por la amenaza. Se cumpliera o no, no habría muchos cambios, yo no tenía forma de desclavar los trozos de madera que había puesto con desesperación y lo más probable es que Áster no tuviera idea de con quien estaba tratando. La respuesta fue definitiva, pero sonó tan lamentable como mi estado actual

-"¡DO!"- Escuche un gruñido y nuevamente una fuerte tacleada contra la resistente madera. Benditas las bisagras de acero y todos sus jodidos remaches

-"¡IRIS ABREME!"-No. La respuesta fue no hace dos horas, hace una y seguía siendo la misma en ese preciso instante. No. No. Y más No. –"¡Cuando entre ahí vas a ver!"-Otra amenaza que reboto sin sentido contra las paredes antes de perderse contra los ruidos sordos de la puerta. Me queda quieta y echa una amigable bolita de mantas aún con los gritos resonando desde el exterior, ya se le pasaría la rabieta y me dejaría dormir-"¡IRIS!"- o podía intentar dormir con todo ese jaleo y rogar porque no se me partiera el cráneo a la mitad

La mañana había sido tan extraña como embarazosa. Hace dos días me había levantado enferma, no negare que casi hiperventilaba cuando intente correr detrás de un huevo y que alucinaba con que Bunny estaba morado. Quiero que quede claro que no lo estoy negando, hasta yo sé cuándo estoy resfriada. El punto es que Áster comenzó a comportarse raro, me preparo un almuerzo liviano a diferencia del suyo, mando a Jack a sus deberes más temprano y en voz baja charlaron sobre mi "condición", no me dejo pintar y tampoco salir. En resumen, lo único que podía hacer, era respirar, dormir y comer. ¿Se entiende de lo que estoy hablando? Soporte el primer día, pero ya para el segundo comencé a ponerme nerviosa. No estoy acostumbrada a que me atiendan en ningún sentido, si quiero algo, voy por ello, si tengo hambre me cocino algo, si quiero lanzarme de un condenado puente no tengo que pedirle a Áster que me empuje. Así que en el sagrado tercer día trate de tragarme cada estornudo, me puse algo de color en la cara y trate de hacer cuenta de que todo estaba bien. ¿Resultado? Desastre. Hermoso e inminente desastre.

Basto una mirada por parte de Bunny para darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, y una pata en mi frente más tarde me vi envuelta y metida dentro de la cama. Y no era justo, es más, sigue sin serlo. Puedo cuidarme, siempre lo eh hecho. En el fondo sé que no debería molestarme…el solo trata de ayudar, pero supongo que tampoco es mi culpa. Estoy tan acostumbrada a esa sensación de soledad que es extraño sentirse acompañada, es curioso no comer sola o recibir una sopa para un resfrió, son cosas que no acostumbro y eso me da miedo. A veces tanta comodidad asusta, mi mente es un enjambre de pensamientos, hay ideas que se devoran a otras y algunas que permanecen latentes, ocultas en lo más recóndito de mi cabeza. Mi miedo más grande en este momento es perder a Áster. Es gruñón, mañoso y a veces muy serio, pero no sé qué sería de mí se dé un segundo a otro se fuera. Esas pequeñas cosas que hace, el pasarme una caja de pañuelos, o mandarme a dormir, son tan ridículamente importantes que el solo hecho de pensar en acostumbrarme me aterra. Porque todo tiene un fin, porque yo sé que no habrá sopa esperándome todos los días en la mesa, yo sé que esa mirada seria o tranquila no siempre estará sobre mí. Yo lo sé, y saberlo asusta. Todo aquel que juega con fuego terminara por quemarse, y yo llevo demasiado tiempo jugando con brasas ardiendo. No puedo acostumbrarme, no puedo simplemente aceptar tanto cuidado cuando sé que desaparecerá….

-"Iris…"-su voz ya suena cansada, no hastiada, si no exhausta, como si hubiera estado leyendo mis pensamientos, como si hubiera podido saborear el miedo que corroe cada fibra de mi ser-"Ábreme"-Niego, pero él no puede verme, así que me obligo a hablar de nuevo

-"Do…"- Pero el sigue insistiendo, se abre paso ante las murallas que le pongo enfrente, arranca las cadenas de seguridad con las que me ate al piso

-"Ábreme"-Me pongo de pie casi sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo traiciona con sus acciones a mi lógica y llego hasta el primer tablón, pero no tiro de él. No tengo fuerza, no sé dónde deje el martillo… ¿Qué debo hacer?-"¿Puedes mover la mesa donde está la lámpara?"-Me giro y veo entre mis ojos lagrimosos la famosa mesa, no entiendo a qué se refiere pero suspiro y me acerco, con algo de dificultad logro mover el dichoso mueble. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Me toco la frente y asumo estar delirando o haber enloquecido, porque estando cuerda no habría hecho caso… ¿o sí?-"¿Lo hiciste?"-Suspiro e inhalo por la boca, única vía por la que aún pasa el aire

-"Si"- Y entonces siento como su presencia se aparta de la puerta, y me asusta, porque no lo siento detrás de ella, no puedo saber dónde está. Mi cabeza me grita paranoica que se fue, que no volverá, que ya no hay libros para llenar el vacío, que no hay frases filosóficas que intentar comprender si no puedo ni entenderme a mí misma, que ya no tengo nada y que todo ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. Pisadas sin alma, y la soledad afirmándose de mi bufanda roída como si no tuviera más hogar que ese pobre pedazo de tela-"¿Bunny…?"-lo llamo con la nariz tapada, con los ojos nublados y sin fuerzas para seguir abiertos, pero nadie me responde. Supongo que está bien. Es lo que quería. Estar sola, así está bien…siempre ha estado bien-"¿Bunny?"-No sé en qué estoy pensando cuando lo vuelvo a llamar con esta voz rota y desafinada, quizá no estoy pensando-"¡Bunny!"-no quiero que se valla, nunca eh querido que se valla, pero no puedo ser egoísta, no puedo desear o siquiera pensar en que se quede conmigo para siempre, no puedo ser tan egoísta-"¿¡Bunny donde estás!?"-No está bien, llamarlo, necesitarlo de esta manera, querer estar con él no está bien, pero mis ideas me consumen, el miedo a quedarme sola, ese miedo al que debería haberme acostumbrado sigue ahí, tan latente, tan vivo que solo puedo ponerme a llorar como una niña. Solo soy una niña asustada, una que de paso está enferma. Rasguño como puedo las maderas que yo puse en un intento loco por amotinarme, intento arrancarlas pero no puedo hacerlo. Me corre el sudor frio por la espalda, me gana la gripe y solo puedo volver a llamar a Áster-"¡Bunny!"-me siento sola. Tan sola-"¡No me dejes sola!"-Es oficial, estoy delirando, estoy enloquecida por la fiebre, es imposible que yo esté diciendo esto-"¡Odio estar sola, no te vayas!"-y rasguño, pataleo, intento hacer algo y solo consigo que las mantas caigan dejándome esa sensación de frio absoluto.-"¡Bunny!"-Un último grito desesperado, acepto que es el último-"No te vayas…."- siento que voy a romper a llorar de manera desconsolada cuando un jalón inesperado me hace girarme de golpe. Los ojos de Áster chocan contra los míos y me quedo sin aire, olvido como respirar por lo que dura ese minuto

-"¿Iris?, ¡Iris reacciona!"-una sacudida es todo lo que hace falta para que me dé cuenta de un par de cosas. La primera, que perdí la cabeza, los estribos y parte de mi cordura, y la segunda….la segunda es que…

-"No te fuiste…"-Áster me mira como si hubiera insultado a su madre, yo sigo sonriendo entre lágrimas bobas.

-"¿¡IRME, DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HABLANDO AHORA!?"-No le respondo, no quiero hacerlo, no tengo fuerzas. Me aferro a su pelaje y entierro mi roja nariz en su pecho.

-"Todo está bien…"-lo escucho titubear mientras mis ojos se cierran…ya no veo nada….solo quiero dormir, voy a dormir un rato…

-"¡Oye, espera!"-Me gustaría hacer caso, por lo menos ayudar un poco, eh sido una molestia escandalosa por tres días, supongo que debería como mínimo abrir los ojos y poner atención a sus demandas, pero no puedo. Es una cosa sencilla, tu mente puede querer muchas cosas, pero cuando el cuerpo no quiere no lo puedes obligar. Me abrazo a Áster como si pudiera recuperar la cordura y un telón negro cae frene a mis ojos –"¡IRIS!"- y miedo se apaga con mi consciencia

* * *

**Esta tan corto que hasta parece un chiste, pero es solo la primera parte. Pense en hacer dos más a esta, pero ya me dirán, o puedo continuar con otra cosa xD. Saludos! GRACIAS! ABRAZO! YANEE**


End file.
